CELOS
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Había una cosa que odiaba y eran sus atenciones pero lo que mas odiaba era no tenerla. Regalo para Culut-Camia por haber alcanzado el post numero diez mil del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las hojas.


Puedo decir con toda sinceridad que me ha costado muchísimo llegar a este resultado, en un principio no tenia nada claro, de hecho borré lo que tenia escrito mas de cinco veces, soy un tanto caprichosa y si no me gusta lo que escribo mucho menos les gustara a los lectores. **Culut-****Camia** espero que te guste, lo hice lo mejor que la inspiración me lo permitió.

La personalidad de Hinata el la de Road To Ninja y la de Sasuke es una combinación de RTN y la propia de él. Advierto que hay un pobre intento de lemon, por favor no me maten, es mi primera vez en este campo.

CAPITULO UNICO

Jamas, nunca en toda su vida pensó estar envuelta en esa clase de sentimientos y ¿por que lo estaría? Ella es hermosa, la chica mas popular y deseada en toda la escuela, cualquier chico haría lo que fuera por estar con ella y con orgullo podía decir nadie había roto una relación con ella, siempre era ella quien decidía cuanto duraba el romance.

Ese bastardo, el descarado Sasuke Uchiha la había acosado, seguido, le había obstinado la paciencia con tal de llamar su atención, pero ella solo tenia ojos para ese rubio que ni una vez se percató de su mirada enamorada, pero todo eso cambio, luego de tanta insistencia por parte del Uchiha ella lo veía con otros ojos, de hecho podía decir que se sentía triste cuando él no le declaraba su amor, cuando no decía que ella seria suya o cuando no intentaba apartar a cualquier otro hombre de su lado.

Pero que ella llegara a sentir esa clase de cosas hacia él era algo que no le diría, no por lo menos hasta que en verdad Sasuke deje sus andanzas con otras mujeres, hasta que ese dia llegara ella seria indiferente con su persona, lo trataría igual que siempre pero ahora...

Estaba toda roja pero no de vergüenza, era de ira, de rabia, ese a quien no llamaría por su nombre la estaba engañando, si, engañando, puede que no sean pareja ni nada parecido pero se supone que él la estaba cortejando, nada mas el dia anterior gritó a los cuatro vientos que ella seria su novia, en menos de un mes seria suya y como siempre Hinata solo lo ignoro. ¿Acaso hizo algo malo? No, claro que no, él siempre había sido un descarado y una mujer no entrega su corazón a un hombre que quiere estar con todas, él tenía que ganársela pero ahora estaba ahí, recostado de su auto y una bonita rubia colgada de su brazo con una tonta mirada hacia él y el azabache... el muy idiota que se dejaba ¿donde quedó toda esa devoción que sentía hacia ella? ¿acaso todo era puro cuento y jamas tuvo la intención de abandonar su libertina vida de conquistas? Bien, si así serian las cosas, ella Hinata Hyuuga, la princesa Hyuuga como mejor era conocida le demostraría a ese Uchiha que ella no era juguete de nadie, la ojiperla sabia que tarde o temprano él regresaría a ella pero de ninguna manera le permitiría...¿pero que diablos? Pensó la chica, si antes estaba enfadada ahora estaba furiosa, dolida, Sasuke estaba besándose con esa rubia.

No siguió viendo la escena y se dispuso a irse, ahora estaba enfadada, furiosa y dolida y no hay nada mas peligroso que una mujer en ese estado, en sus ojos podía leerse claramente la palabra venganza porque ella tenia derecho a hacerlo ¿o no? Claro que si, el idiota ese le había prometido cambiar solo para merecer estar a su lado y ahora estaba como si nada, incumpliendo con su palabra, como si ella fuera idiota, su orgullo le impedía retirarse así como si nada y dejar al Uchiha sin castigo, él pagaría muy caro por intentar engañar a la princesa Hyuuga.

XXXXXXX

Sasuke Uchiha, un chico muy atractivo y popular entre el publico femenino de todas las edades, es lo que comúnmente podía llamarse un don juan, o descarado como prefieren otros, nunca perdió oportunidad alguna de estar con una fémina, en su haber se pude contar que se acostó con algunas profesoras y mas de la mitad de las chicas del instituto, sin contar con el resto de las chicas de la ciudad pero todo eso no le llenaba, todo era fachada, en realidad solo quería la atención de esa hermosa chica, la princesa Hyuuga pero esta jamas demostró interés en él, de hecho era capaz de salir con cualquier otro chico antes de salir con él pero Sasuke era un Uchiha y estos siempre conseguían lo que querían y lo que ese azabache quería era ese hermosa chica de ojos de luna.

Si tratando de hacerse notar por ella esta no lo hizo ahora trataría con otro método, el de lanzarse directamente hacia ella, gritar a todo pulmón que la quería para él.

En un principio muchos golpes de la chica se ganó, miradas de desprecio, palabras que haría desistir a cualquiera pero Sasuke ya tenia decidido lo que quería, en una oportunidad su hermano le dijo que si algo o alguien le interesaba que fuera por el, que nunca se rindiera en lograr su propósito.

Parece que tanta persistencia por fin daba frutos, ya la chica no lo repelía como antes y aceptaba algunos de los presentes, de hecho le dijo que si en verdad quería estar con ella tendría que dejar de lado su libertina vida cosa que el aceptó inmediatamente, sabia que iba a ser difícil con su largo récord pero por Hinata lo lograría.

Estaba feliz consigo mismo, no tenia una relación propiamente dicha y formalizada con ella pero por algo se comienza, algunas veces habían ido al cine, se estaba sometiendo a la abstinencia cosa difícil en un casi adicto al sexo pero vaya que valía la pena. Solo ver su hermosa sonrisa dirigida a él y solo él le hacían querer tocar el cielo pero aun faltaba mucho camino que recorrer.

Pero bien dicen que el diablo es cosa seria, cuando una persona esta en busca de la felicidad este busca las maneras de interponerse en su camino. Estaba en el estacionamiento de la institución esperando por ella cuando llegó una bonita y sensual rubia y se le colgó del brazo, por todos los cielos, él era humano, tenia mas de dos meses que no estaba con ninguna mujer y que una belleza como ella se abalanzar sobre él diciendo tantos elogios le hacia subir el ego, no que necesitara oírlo puesto que se gastaba un muy alta autoestima pero vaya que sentía bien ser llamado por algo diferente a idiota.

Se sintio tentado a irse con la rubia, su extraño perfume le mareaba ligeramente, parecía estar en las nubes, cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde, esa chica lo estaba besando y él se sentía incapaz de detenerla, sabia que alguna especie de droga le estaba haciendo eso pero no podía parar. Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad se aparto de ella teniendo en mente a su bella luna, de nuevo la mujer intentó apoderarse de sus labios pero esta vez alguien la detuvo, su hermano, justo a tiempo para hacerla de hermano mayor.

Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke sabia de antemano de lo que eran capaces las féminas con tal de estar con ellos, él ya había pasado por eso y al ver la nueva actitud de Sasuke hacia las mujeres sabia que tarde o temprano una loca extremista desesperada por atención utilizaría alguna extraña droga para cumplir con sus propósitos, ese dia había ido a advertirle a su tonto hermano menor sobre esa situación y no llegó a tiempo porque ya alguien lo había hecho, esa chica, ya la conocía, en mas de una oportunidad intentó drogarlo pero siempre se zafaba de ella pero Sasuke no tenia idea de eso, él siempre había buscado la compañía femenina y mientras eran mas para él era mejor, no le molestaba ninguna chica, a ninguna rechazaba por eso nunca se había envuelto en esta clase de situaciones. Ahora que ya lo sabia debía llevarlo al hospital, no sabían a que clase de droga había sido expuesto y lo mejor era una consulta experta.

Afortunadamente no era nada muy potente, solo adormecía los sentidos, solo esperaba que la ojiperla no se enterara que esa chica lo había besado porque estaba seguro que de contarle la situación, la chica no le creería, no, no, no, lo mejor era mantener el asunto en secreto.

XXXXXXXX

Ok, esto no se lo esperaba, la chica a quien había profesado su devoción llego en compañía de un hombre joven de quien se despidió con un beso muy cerca de la boca, una vestimenta que le robaba el aliento a a toda la comunidad masculina y generaba toda clase de envidia entre el publico femenino.

No le hubiese importado que lo llamara idiota o que le dijera cualquier cosa pero ella lo ignoró completamente, paso de su persona mientras que coqueteaba descaradamente con el cara de perro Kiba e incluso con ¿el profesor?.

Mientras él se reventaba de la rabia, la chica de ojos de luna hablaba muy cerca de Kakashi, su profesor de historia, estaban tan cerca que ella disimuladamente rozaba sus dedos en el antebrazo mientras que de reojo lo miró solo una milésima de segundos.

Sasuke pudiese ser descarado, mujeriego, don juan, e incluso a ella le permitía llamarlo bastardo o idiota, pero una cosa es lo que los demás pensaban y otra muy diferente lo que en realidad era él. Desde siempre su única preocupación había sido tener la mayor cantidad de conquistas, por eso nunca se preocupo por destacarse y usar todo su potencial, bien sabia él que de querer ahora mismo se apuntaría como el genio de la clase, pero eso sencillamente no le interesaba, de hecho, en ese preciso instante sentía como una extraña fuente de fuego pasaba por todo su ser incendiando todas y cada una de sus células, Hinata era de él, de ninguna manera permitiría que coqueteara descaradamente con el profesor y menos cuando estaba vestida de esa forma, una mini falda que apenas cubría su panty, medias de malla que llegaban a medio muslo, una blusa tan entallada que mostraba a la perfección su generoso busto y su pequeña cintura, de verdad que si estuviesen en la intimidad agradecería ese provocativo vestuario pero ahora estaban en el salón de clases donde todos, TODOS los hombres se la comían con la mirada incluso el pervertido Kakashi aprovechando la cercanía de la chica devoraba con la vista, sin pudor alguno los pechos de la princesa, OK, eso era todo lo que el Uchiha aguantaría, desde ese dia esa chica aprendería a no burlarse de él, desde ese dia él dejaría de ser el Sasuke descarado e idiota para convertirse en el todopoderoso Uchiha como lo había sido su hermano en su época de escuela.

XXXXXXX

La venganza es un plato que se come frio y eso lo sabia Hinata, el dia anterior vio como Sasuke devoraba la boca de una rubia cuando antes le había prometido cambiar, que no volvería a estar con otra mujer, que haría lo necesario para ganar su corazón _maldito bastardo mentiroso_ pensó con rabia la chica mientras se aplicaba el labial de un intenso cereza en sus delicados labios, ese dia le le enseñaría a Sasuke Uchiha que ella podía tener a sus pies a quien quisiera, que era ella quien ponía las reglas en la relación y si alguien dejaba a alguien esa era ella, vestida de la manera mas provocativa le demostraría a "ese" lo que se perdió, lo que le seria imposible tener porque jamas podría probar sus hermosos labios, nunca probaría el dulce néctar de sus labios ni la textura cremosa de su delicado cuerpo, jamas ¿o si?.

Cabe decir que a su padre y a su primo les iba a dar un infarto cuando la vieron vestida asi, ellos eran muy sobreprotectores con ella y verla de esa manera les demostraba que no era una niña, que era una mujer y que de ahora en adelante haría con su vida lo que quisiera ¿ es que acaso ya no lo hacia? Claro que si pero una cosa es que lo hayan sabido antes y otra verlo con sus propios ojos porque por mas que se opusieron a dejarla salir, la chica igual lo hizo, ella jamas permitiría que su padre y su primo, por mucho que los ame interfieran en su vida.

Una mujer que esta consciente de su belleza y sensualidad siempre sera un arma muy peligrosa y ella lo sabia, estaba consciente que ninguna otra babosa en esa escuela se gastaba un escultural físico como el de ella, nadie poseía tanta sensualidad al caminar y definitivamente nadie tenia unos hermosos ojos hechiceros como los suyos, aprovecharía todo ese poder para poner en su lugar al bastardo mujeriego.

Entro a la escuela y como ya se esperaba todos estaban boquiabiertos, algunos con hemorragia nasal y otros tan rojos como un tomate, esa ultima parte le daba risa, cuando ella era pequeña solía sonrojarse por todo pero eso era el pasado.

Ya en frente del bastardo procedería con su plan "ignorar al idiota y coquetear con el resto de los chicos de la clase". Todo seria mas sencillo si fueran muy guapos pero esperen... el maestro de historia, es bastante guapo y tiene fama de ser pervertido, para su suerte ese dia le tocaba clase con él a la primera hora. Se acercó provocativamente mientra que con el rabillo del ojo veía las expresiones del Uch...bastardo, su entrecejo estaba muy fruncido, sus labios formaban una linea recta y sus manos están tan fuertemente apretadas que sus nudillos se veían blancos. Una sutil mirada caricia en el brazo del maestro y nuevamente veía el rostro de Sasu...el idiota pero esta vez sus miradas de cruzaron y observó algo que nunca había visto en su mirada, pudo haber continuado en su evaluación pero lo próximo que sintió fue que alguien a sus espaldas ataba una chaqueta a su cintura y luego dejo de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies ya que había sido puesta en el hombro de ¿Sasuke?

Pataleo y grito toda clase de improperios e insultos en contra del Uchiha pero este solo la bajo cuando llegaron al estacionamiento y la subió a su auto. Mentiría si dijera que no le encanto es actitud del chico pero no le daría jamas el gusto de hacérselo saber, ahora ella estaba furiosa cuando el se subió a del lado del piloto ella lo atacó, le golpeo, intento zafarse de su agarre pero este la tenia firme con sus dos grandes y masculinas manos, iba a proceder con los insultos pero este tomó posesión de su boca robándole todo el aliento...cielos..¿eso era un beso? Si hubiese sabido que el Uchiha besaba así hace tiempo que ella misma se habría apoderado de sus labios _pero que dices Hinata, tu estas furiosa con él, no lo dejes ganar _gritaba una voz en su interior pero ya era demasiado tarde, se había dejado atrapar por el embriagante beso del Uchiha que a cada segundo cobraba mas intensidad, cada vez mas sensual, ya no tenia caso luchar, él había ganado sin que ella pudiera oponer resistencia.

Lentamente se separó de ella después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo y se le antojo una imagen terriblemente sensual la que ella en ese momento presentaba, sus labios rojos e hinchados, su frente perlada de sudor y la respiración acelerada y errática hacia que su pecho subiera y bajara aceleradamente.

-Jamas volverás a coquetear con nadie mas y jamas saldrás a la calle vestida de esa manera, porque de lo contrario me veré en la obligación de golpear a todos los hombres que se crucen en mi camino.

Hablo en Uchiha en tono que dejaba en evidencia que seria cierto lo que había expresado.

Ella estaba a punto de asentir sumisamente cuando recordó que el Uchiha se besaba con una rubia el dia anterior y la rabia y los celos arremetieron fuertemente en el interior de su ser.

-Eres un maldito bastardo, mientras me hacías promesas falsas andas por ahí besándote con cualquiera que se te atraviese en el camino.

Gritaba ella mientras que hacia lo imposible por no derramar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos en cualquier momento, aunque no sabia si era por sentirse traicionada o era de la rabia.

Entendiendo el porque de su actuar el Uchiha iba a proceder a explicarle lo sucedido con la rubia pero ella se negaba a escucharlo, si necesitaba de un testigo se lo daría, su hermano.

-Bien, si no me crees iremos con alguien a quien si lo hagas- dijo antes de encender su auto y partir a toda prisa rumbo al apartamento de su hermano.

Para mala suerte ¿o buena? Del Uchiha, su hermano no estaba pero igual él tenia llaves y no le importaba esperarlo, esperaba que a Hinata tampoco porque no se irían a menos que aclararan todo.

XXXXXXX

Sasuke nunca ha sido un mar de paciencia y la verdad que Hinata tampoco, llevaban mas de una hora e Itachi aun no aparecía, ya estaban comenzando a desesperarse cuando a Sasuke se le ocurrió jugar.

Hinata estaba en la cocina, por alguna extraña razón estaba muy nerviosa, en un principio estaba furiosa con Sasuke pero cuando el azabache insistió en aclarar todo así esperaran todo el dia al que había sido su maestro de natación suponía que le había dicho la verdad, ademas su antiguo sensei era muy honesto, jamas se prestaría a decir mentiras por muy hermano suyo que fuera Sasuke.

Cuando la princesa Hyuuga estaba nerviosa su estomago rugía por comida y eso hacia en la cocina de Itachi, buscar comida pero se sorprendió cuando sintió la respiración del azabache en su cuello y una mano posarse en su cintura, quiso escaparse pero su cuerpo no reaccionó y menos aun cuando se sintió desfallecer luego de sentir como los labios masculinos recorrían su cuello en pequeños y castos besos.

Perdóname por ser tan idiota, se que merezco tus desprecios pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por cambiar solo para y por ti.

Hablo en su oído en un tono malditamente sensual y seductor, no sabia si era por el hambre que pudiera tener en ese momento pero un millar de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago,nunca había sentido algo tan maravilloso como eso, ni cuando tontamente creía estar enamorada de Naruto.

Sabia que si hablaba su propia voz la traicionaría por eso se limito a asentir débilmente con la cabeza mientras que el Uchiha comenzaba a explorar la bella anatomía femenina que tenia ahora en sus manos.

Comenzó a intensificar los besos, ya no eran tan castos, de hecho su lívido se encendió cuando la escucho gemir levemente luego de haber acariciado por encima de la ropa sus pechos.

En esos momentos toda ira se olvido, solo importaba el aquí y el ahora, ambos sabían que pasaría a continuación y por mas que una pequeña parte de ella se resistía esta cedió completamente cuando el Uchiha tomó sus labios de manera posesiva y apasionante, sentía que se quedaba sin aliento pero no quería parar.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando sintió la mano de su acompañante cerca, muy cerca de su intimidad, la mano traviesa jugaba en su muslo interno, llegaba muy cerca de su centro de placer y luego se detenía y bajaba lentamente, ella jamas había experimentado esta clase de caricias, de hecho por su forma de ser todos suponían que ella había estado con muchos hombres pero la verdad es que nunca había pasado de intensos besos pero ahora seria diferente, quería mas, quería sentir las caricias de Sasuke y quería acariciarle ella también por eso extendió sus manos por el torso masculino arrancando un gruñido animal que la excitó de sobremanera.

No sabia bien como actuar y suponía que por tener mayor experiencia en este campo si hacia algo malo, el Uchiha le enseñaría.

Entre caricias, gemidos y gruñidos guturales estaba ambos se despojaron se sus ropas, ella a pesar de sentir una pizca de vergüenza por saberse expuesta se sentía muy bien al saberse deseada, al saber que el "amigo" de Sasuke había despertado solo para ella, de solo saber eso sentía un extraño fuego arremolinado en la intimidad de sus piernas, tampoco ayudaba que Sasuke insistía en acariciarla ahí, se sentía desfallecer, pero de placer, en cualquier momento perdería la cordura pero estaba en los brazos de Sasuke y cuando ese fuego finalmente exploto llego al cielo pensó tontamente que hasta ahi llegarían pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando sintió la masculinidad de Sasuke en la entrada de su húmeda intimidad y nuevamente se perdió en los brazos del placer.

XXXXXX

Llegó a su apartamento luego de dejar a su novia en casa, sentía algo extraño, como si alguien...¿había tenido sexo en su apartamento? Mataría a su hermano o a su primo Shisui por llevar chicas a su casa, caminó a su habitación luego de haber escuchado un ruido pero oh...

Jamas espero ver semejante cuadro, la chica que en alguna vez fue su estudiante de natación ahora estaba desnuda, junto a su hermano en una candente sesión de sexo que ni cuenta de su presencia se habían dado. Tal vez se hubiese podido ir pero no perdería la oportunidad de molestar a su hermanito.

-Otouto- hablo el mayor sorprendiendo a os mas chicos – buscate un apartamento... y Hinata de saber que tendría tan ben físico hubiera ido tras de ti desde hace tiempo- Terminaba a la vez que se retiraba carcajeado de la risa al haber cabreado a su hermano por su comentario.

Me perdonan este pobre intento de lemon, es la primera vez que escribo algo así y a pesar de no convencerme mucho su resultado final no puedo quejarme.

En verdad espero que te haya gustado Culut-Camia.

¿Alguien me deja un comentario, una sugerencia...?


End file.
